Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.694$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.694 = \dfrac{69.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.694} = 69.4\%$ $69.4$ per hundred = $69.4$ per cent = $69.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.